The present invention relates generally to wireless communication devices such as wireless cellular and/or digital telephones.
The evolution of wireless communication devices incorporating cellular/digital wireless telephones is undergoing two potentially conflicting trends. One trend is toward miniaturization of the cellular telephone body and the other is toward a demand for larger visual displays thereon. There is, therefore, a need to configure pervasive computing devices such as smaller, miniaturized, or xe2x80x9cpocket-sizedxe2x80x9d wireless telephones in a manner which allows for larger displays over conventional devices.
The present invention addresses this need by redefining the roles of the front and rear primary surfaces of wireless communication devices. More particularly, the first or front primary surface of the wireless communication device (such as a cellular telephone) is dedicated to a large display surface while the rear primary surface of the device is configured to hold a speaker thereon. A microphone may be positioned on the rear face too, or can, alternatively, be located on a pivotable flip member. The associated keypad can be disposed on the rear surface, formed into the graphic display (such as via a touchscreen format), or a combination of both (dual keypads). Alternatively, a pivotable flip can include the keypad and even the microphone. During operation, a user can rotate or xe2x80x9cturnxe2x80x9d the device xe2x80x9caroundxe2x80x9d (i.e., xe2x80x9cturn aroundxe2x80x9d) to orient the desired input surface for use (forward face up for graphic display use and forward face disposed to the back or reversed for telephone use).
More particularly, a first aspect of the present invention is a xe2x80x9cturn aroundxe2x80x9d platform wireless communications device. The device includes a primary body having opposing forward and rear major surfaces. The forward major surface comprises a graphic display positioned thereon. The graphic display is configured such that it extends over a major portion of the area of the forward major surface. The rear major surface comprises a speaker positioned thereon. The device also includes a flip member pivotably engaged to the primary body such that it can rotate from a first closed position overlying the first forward surface to a second open position away from the forward major surface toward said rear major surface. The flip member is configured to rotate greater than about 180 degrees from the closed to the open position.
In one embodiment, the flip member has opposing top and bottom surfaces, and the flip member is oriented such that its top surface is located proximate to the graphic display when the flip member is closed to overlay the primary body, and a microphone is positioned on said flip member such that it is accessible to a user through the bottom surface in operation. The flip member may include a keypad on its top surface. Alternatively, or in addition, the graphic display can be configured to provide a touchscreen entry mode. If so, the flip member can include a plurality of guides operably associated with the graphic display to provide a touch screen entry thereon. Further, the rear major surface of the device can be configured with a keypad thereon.
In a preferred embodiment, the device includes an antenna connected to a top portion of the primary body. The antenna is configured to extend away from the rear major surface such that, when a user orients the device with the speaker adjacent his or her ear, the antenna is oriented away from the user.
Another aspect of the present invention is a turn around wireless communications device which includes a primary body having opposing forward and rear major surfaces. The forward major surface comprises a graphic display positioned thereon. The graphic display is configured such that it extends over a major portion of the area of the forward major surface. The rear major surface comprises a speaker positioned thereon.
The device also preferably includes a microphone which can be positioned on the rear major surface (on a bottom portion), or on a flip, such that it is proximate to the mouth of a user during telephone operation.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a wireless communications device having an operational platform which defines active operational roles for each of the two opposing forward and rear major surfaces. The method comprises the steps of: providing the first forward major surface to include a graphic display which extends to cover a major portion of the first major surface such that a user will orient the first forward major surface as the front surface during uses involving input to or output from the graphic display; providing the second rear major surface with a speaker thereon; and assembling the device such that a user will rotate the device to orient the rear major surface as the front surface during operation of telephone active speaking and listening modes.
In one embodiment, the method may include providing a flip member which rotates to overlay the graphic display during periods of non-use, and rotates to extend toward the rear major surface during telephone active speaking and listening modes. The flip member may be configured with a microphone that is positioned proximate to a user during telephone active listening and speaking modes.
In a preferred embodiment, the flip member is configured to provide a cover for the display surface to protect it during periods of non-use. Preferably, the microphone is positioned on the external surface of the flip member when the flip member is closed over the display face. In operation, the flip member opens and rotates more than about 180 degrees such that the microphone faces the rear of the cellular telephone, placing it in an operative position adjacent to the user""s mouth.
Advantageously, the antenna can be mounted on the telephone such that it extends away from the user when the cellular telephone is in operation. The battery power source can be positioned intermediate the front and rear surfaces. The battery can be accessed by removing a cover panel, or by positioning it such that it is located between the front and rear portions of the telephone and accessible along at least one perimeter so that in operation, the battery can be changed or replaced by sliding it out from a perimeter edge of the device.
The invention is particularly suitable for pocket-sized wireless telephones or miniaturized pervasive computing devices which include wireless telephones.